Ranging Guild
The Ranging Guild is located in Hemenster. It is members only, and 40 Ranged is required for a player to enter. In this guild, players have 2 minigames and several shops to visit. There's also a Tannery here. A Combat bracelet can be used to teleport directly outside the ranging guild. The Ranging Guild used to be the place you could buy a Fletching Cape of Achievement until it was later moved because of the complaints of many players that they have 99 Fletching but don't have the ranging requirements. The Minigames Human Pincushion? The combat minigame here requires a Longbow, Composite bow, Dark Bow, Seercull, Crystal bow, or a Shortbow. Each player has to switch to the Long-Ranged fighting style and attack the archers on the other platform. There are four levels of difficulty, and since the platforms across are inaccessible, arrows shot here can not be retrieved unless they have Ava's Attractor or Ava's Accumulator, however, players also stand a chance to pick up arrows shot by opposing archers. The arrows that may be received range in quality from iron to adamantite. For the Seers' Village Diary, a Longbow and up to Iron arrows is required. *The north tower are the easiest and contains 3 level 19 Tower archers.They have leather cowl, leather body, leather chaps equipped and shoots iron arrows. *The east tower contains 3 level 34 Tower Archers.They have coif, leather body, and leather chaps equipped and shoots steel arrows. *The south tower contains 3 level 49 Tower Archers.They have coif, studded body, and studded chaps equipped and shoots mithril arrows. *The west tower is the most difficult one and contains 3 level 64 Tower Archers.They have coif, green d'hide body, and green d'hide chaps equipped and shoots adamant arrows. *It is advised to turn auto retaliate off at this place, so players will not run around amok. *Depending your range level, the tower advisors will give players advice on which tower to fight against. *The archers will attack regardless of the player's level. Archery competition The target minigame is the Archery competition in which you shoot targets to earn Archery Tickets which can be used to buy range weapons and equipment. Cost is 200 coins per game, for the entrance fee and buys 10 bronze arrows. Players are required to provide their own short/long bow and use the game bronze arrows received from the judge. Note: players are not allowed to use arrows other than bronze.A player may equip 1,000 bronze arrows and play the mini game 100 times without the need to equip the arrows. Each time you fire at the target you will get one of the following scores: *'Missed': 0 points = 0 xp *'Black': 10 points = 5 xp *'Blue': 20 points = 10 xp *'Red': 30 points = 15 xp *'Yellow': 50 points = 25 xp *'Bulls-Eye': 100 points = 50 xp Any type of bow (that can fire bronze arrows) can be used. The tickets are given after completing the game (10 shots). You can either speak to the Competition Judge or fire again at the target to get tickets. The number of tickets you receive is equivalent to your points divided by 10. Rewards found at the ticket shop include: *Barbed bolt tips: 140 tickets *Studded body: 150 tickets *50 Rune arrows: 2,000 tickets *Green d'hide body: 2,400 tickets *20 Adamant javelins : 2,000 tickets This minigame can be used to gain several thousand ranged XP an hour, but without hitpoints XP. Shops Aaron's Archery Appendages Aaron sells low level ranger armour and the Ranged Cape of Accomplishment. Dargaud's Bows and Arrows Dargaud sells arrow shafts, arrows and arrow tips up to runite, as well as long and short bows up to willow. He will also trade brutal arrows (default stock = 0) up to runite. Authentic Throwing Weapons The Tribal Weapons Salesman sells javelins and thrownaxes up to runite. Headline text Trivia *This was a popular place to lure low-leveled players, who had over forty range level and are new to members, to their death. It involved three players: The lurer, a friend of the lurer, and a victim. The "lurer" would first stay in the tower to stop the archers from being aggressive. The friend would go downstairs and advertise a bargain or free items, if they went up the tower. The victim, thinking it's a good deal, goes up. The lurer would say, "Free 1m trade me." at the western tower (the strongest tower side). The victim, unknowing of the archers or the dangers, comes and trades him. While distracted, the tower archer would start to shoot him and most likely kill him. The lurer and the friend would take the victim's items. *This is also a great place to obtain arrows. Simply wear armor that has a high range defence, and bring food. Stand in one spot, but do not retaliate. Let the archers attack you, and pick up their ammo. Category:Minigames Category:Ranged Category:Guilds